


Morning at the Lightwood-Bane residence

by Gibbo92



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbo92/pseuds/Gibbo92
Summary: A domesticated morning off with the Lightwood-Bane's.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic please be gentle. 
> 
> Hopefully there isnt any spelling mistakes but please let me know if you come across any.

Normally mornings were hectic in the Lightwood-Bane household, Alec was always up and out the door early to do his job as the inquisitor of the Clave and Magnus was always off portaling helping the shadowhunters and downworlders of the world with various tasks and jobs however this morning was a little different as they had a rare day off.

Magnus was currently fast asleep with his head on his husband shoulder, Alec had been awake for a while but was far to comfy and content lying with his husband to move, it wasnt often Alec got a chance to just bask in the early morning quiet and enjoy being close to his husband.

Eventually many hours had past and Magnus was slowly starting wake up and move, Alec rolled over to his side to watch his husband wake up. 

"Morning Alexander been awake long?" Magnus asked as he leaned into give Alec a good morning kiss.

" A few hours" Alec replied returning the kiss.

"Hmm you should of woke me up" Magnus said as he rolled Alec on to his back so he could sit Astride his husband. 

"Maybe I just wanted to enjoy watching my beautiful husband sleep" Alec answered as he moved his hands to rest them on Magnus's hips. 

Magnus didnt reply he just leaned down so he could passionately kiss his husband and run his hands through his hair. After sometime Magnus pulled away so they both could catch their breath. 

"Shall I conjure us some breakfast?" magnus asked as he moved off his husband and climbed out of bed to find his robe

" No I would like to make it this morning as it's not very often I get to make my husband his breakfast " alec said as he copied his husband's actions and started to head out of the bedroom

"Okay Chef Alexander lead the way" Magnus Winked as he followed him out through the loft and towards the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2... just couldnt leave this alone haha. It's only short and I'll probably wont add anymore to this but I'll definitely be posting something new hopefully later in the week

"So what is my shadowhunter making me for breakfast? Magnus asked as they came to the kitchen.

"How does pancakes sound?" Alec asked turning on his heel to look at his husband 

"Sounds delicious, I'll go set the table, shall we eat on the balcony?" Magnus asked as he went to fetch the Cutlery 

"Sounds good to me" Alec replied moving around the kitchen to find all the necessary ingredients. 

Sometime later Alec came out to the balcony with breakfast to find his husband sitting with his eyes close enjoying the morning sun. 

"Enjoying yourself" Alec asked as he put the breakfast down on the table and gave magnus a quick kiss on the cheek

"Hmm even more now your next to me" magnus said opening his eyes. 

Magnus and Alec sat in silence enjoying their breakfast. After breakfast Magnus clicked his fingers to clear away the mess before moving to sit on his husbands lap. 

"What would you like to do?, want to go visit the everyone?" Magnus asked putting an arm around Alec's neck.

"If we go Jace will probably end up pulling me into a training session and as much as I enjoy a good training session, I would much prefer the spending the day curled up with you" Alec said wrapping his arms around Magnus. 

" Very true knowing Jace, how about we go have a bath, I'll scrub your back" magnus said as he got up and pulled his husband towards the bathroom.


End file.
